For evigt ONESHOT
by cake-is-not-fake
Summary: DANISH PUZZLESHIPPING ONESHOT. efter at Yami har forladt Yugi, har Yugi haft det dårligt, men da Joey læser Yugis dagbog for han et schok. kan de redde yugi i tide?kommer Yami tilbage? mild YAOI Fluff


en lille oneshot på dansk, PUZZLESHIPPING!

rated: K-T ?

til dem Puzzle-fans fra danmark! ELLER BARE DEM DER HAR TID TIL AT LÆSE DETTE PÅ GOOGLE OVERSÆT :D

**For evigt, vil jeg huske dig.**

Det havde været tomt uden ham. Alt havde været meningsløst. Uden ham havde der ikke været glæde.

Yugi sad og kiggede ud af det tomme vindue, frosten var krøbet op af kanten og der var ingen varme i rummet.

Hans dagbog stod åben på en halv tom side, hvor han havde tænkt sig at skrive på.

det sidste der stod var hårdt trykket ned i papiret; _**jeg savner dig Yami**__**.**_

Tårerne faldt ned på papiret og forsvandt med kun sporet af mørkere pletter.

Næsten to år var gået siden den dag Yamis og hans veje måtte skilles. Det var som han aldrig rigtig var blevet hel efter det.

Men hvem kunne bebrejde ham det efter at havde mistet sin bedste ven, sin første kærlighed.

Det der havde føltes som flere timer var kun ti minutter og pludselig hørte han en banken på sin hoveddør.

-"Yug, er du hjemme?", lød en stemme med svag brooklyn accent.

Yugi hen og lukkede op for døren, mens han tørrede tårerne væk. Joey grinede og tog sin jakke af.

-" hey Joey, hvordan går det?", spurgte Yugi og smilede af sin ven.

-" uudholdeligt, Serenity er helt op at køre på grund af Kaibas tilståelse. Hvem havde regnet med at den idiot ville forelske sig i min søde lillesøster?", Joey lavede en grimasse og trak sine sko af på en meget voldelig måde.

Yugi lo halvhjertet og gik ind i køkkenet for at tage nogle sodavand ud.

Joey gik ind i stuen da han fik øje på dagbogen.

'_**Yug, jeg ville seriøst ønsk' at jeg kunne gør' noget for dig'**_ tænkte Joey og bladrede hurtigt igennem den. Han vidste at det var dybt forkert, men han var også dybt bekymret for sin ven.

han tog hurtigt dagbogen ned i sin lomme i den røde vest han havde på.

-" Joey, vil du have Cola eller Fanta?", spurgte Yugi ude fra køkkenet.

-" erhm, en Fanta!", sagde Joey og tændte tv'et.

Yugi tog to Fanta'er ud og satte sig ind til Joey.

Joey kiggede på sin ven der næsten så ud til at knække sammen og sank en klump.

-" nå eh, Yug, har du fundet dig nogen at...", begyndte han, men stoppede da det gik op for ham at det ikke var det bedste tidspunkt at spørge det på.

-"... nej. jeg... jeg...", Yugi brød hulkende sammen og Joey slog hænderne rundt om ham," Joey... jeg kan ikke klare mere! jeg savner ham!...", græd Yugi ind i Joeys vest.

Joeys lagde tæppet over Yugi der lå på sofaen og slukkede tv'et.

-" ya...yami...forlad mig ikke...", mumlede Yugi idet en tårer trillede ned af kinden.

Joey var sønderknust over at se sin ven på den måde.

-" Yug...", hviskede Joey og trak af smerte i sit ansigt.

Joey satte sig tilrette i sin kæmpe, grønne lænestol og åbnede dagbogen på en tilfældig side.

_**5. April**_

_**Jeg ved godt at jeg venter forgæves.**_

_**Han kommer ikke tilbage, det er det de alle siger. Jeg ved det er sandt.**_

_**Jeg kan ikke tænke på andet end hans sidste farvel til os, til mig.**_

Hans rystede over hele kroppen, det her var forkert. Han skulle ikke læse i hans vens dagbog.

Men han var nød til at finde ud af hvordan han kunne hjælpe Yugi.

_**24. April**_

_**Idag har været den værste dag i mit liv, selvfølgelig efter Yamis forsvinden. I Dag fortalte Anzu mig at hun havde været forelsket i mig i lang tid. Det havde aldrig faldet mig ind at hun elskede mig. Men jeg er ikke parat til at give slip på Yami. Jeg prøvede at fortælle hende det, men så blev hun aggressiv og fortalte mig at han var død og at jeg skulle give slip. Det ved jeg, men jeg kan ikke komme videre. Jeg elsker ham. Anzu blev vred og tog hjem, hvad skal jeg gøre? det er min skyld at jeg har mistet en ven.**_

Joey sad shocked og kiggede ned i dagbogen for at se om han havde læst rigtigt. Anzu, forelsket i Yugi? Det forklarerde jo hvorfor Anzu havde været så kold over for dem for nyligt.

Han bladrede et par sider frem;

**_18. Juni_**

**_Jeg har prøvet at komme mig over det, men det ser ud til at blive ved i evig smerter._**

**_I dag prøvede jeg at tage bedstefars medicin da han var på arbejde. Jeg ved at hvis jeg tager en overdosis vil jeg langsomt sove ind, men Bedstefar spurgte hvad jeg lavede og jeg var nød til at gemme det. Jeg gemmer det til den dag._**

Joey skulle til at skrige da han læste det og bladrede frem til det sidste der var skrevet i dagbogen.

**_29. oktober_**

**_så er det i dag. Jeg kan ikke mere, jeg er nået min grænse._**

**_Når Joey kommer havde jeg tænkt mig at sige farvel, men jeg er for bange. Men jeg ønsker alle mine venner et godt liv uden mig. Jeg har ingen grund til at leve med den smerte, hvis ingen har brug for mig. Jeg har ventet flere måneder på denne dag, det skal være i dag. For i dag er præcis 2 år siden mig og Yami mødtes._**

**_I dag skal jeg dø._**

**_Vi ses måske,_**

**_Jeg savner dig Yami._**

Joey smed bogen og tog jakken på, han løb ud af døren uden at slukke tv'et og spurtede over til Yugi. Han måtte standse ham i tide. Pludselig ringede hans mobil, han tog den uden at kigge og nærmest råbte ind i telefonen,

-" Hallo, hvad er der?", raspede han.

-" Joey, det er Isis, vi skal tale om noget vigtigt, det er angående Yami...!", startede Isis, men blev afbrudt af Joey.

-" Yugi er ved at begå selvmord!", råbte Joey.

-" aHvad!?", lød en dyb stemme i baggrunden.

Joey genkendte stemmen,

-" Yami?! Er det dig?! ", spurgte Joey febrilsk.

-" Joey vi forklare det senere, hvor er Yugi?!", råbte Yami.

-" hjemme hos ham, vi ses", sagde joey og lagde på.

Yugi tog pillerne ud under sin pude og skruede låget af, det var nu han skulle dø, han ville vende tilbage til Yami.

Han tog en håndfuld piller og slugte dem.

Det tog ikke mange sekunder før at verden blev sløret og derefter sort.

_**Farvel Yami.**_

Et lys tvang ham til at åbne øjnene, var han død? Yugi var lykkelig, foran ham sad Yami og smilede. Han lå på et hospital, gik det op for ham, da han hørte den svage bippende lyd.

-" Yugi er du okay? Du klarede den! Joey! han er vågen!", råbte Yami og trak Yugi ind til sig.

-" Er jeg død?", hviskede Yugi og returnerede krammet.

-" nej, du er i live", sagde Yami og trak sig væk fra Yugi.

-" Men hvordan kan du så være her?",

-" Isis lavede en byttehandel med Anubis ", sagde Yami og kiggede ned i sit skød.

-" byttehandel?", spurgte Yugi og løftede sit hoved så han stirrede lige ind i de rubinrøde øjne.

-" … To år fra dit liv med lidelser", sagde Yami og klemte Yugi tæt ind til sig, " jeg er så frygtelig ked af alt det du skulle igennem! jeg... jeg..", stammede Yami.

-" det er okay. Jeg er bare så glad for at have dig tilbage!", sagde Yugi og kiggede på ham.

-" Yugi hvordan kunne du næsten dræbe dig selv?!", kom Yami næsten til at råbe.

-" Jeg kunne ikke klare mit liv mere, uden dig var jeg så alene!", klynkede Yugi.

-" Yugi... Jeg elsker dig ", sagde Yami og kiggede dybt ind i yugis store ametyst farvede øjne.

Yugi kiggede forundret på Yami og brød ud i tårer,

-" jeg elsker også dig, yami... ", svarede yugi, men Yami stoppede ham med et blidt kys på hans læber.

Kulden om dem forsvandt og Yugi mærkede hvordan han havde brug for Yamis omsorg og kærlighed.

Deres læber brød fra hinanden da de havde brug for luft,

-" læg dig til at sove ", sagde Yami og lagde Yugi til rette i sengen.

-"...nej …", mumlede Yugi som et lille barn.

-" Min Aibou, du er træt ", sagde Yami bekymret.

-" men jeg er bange for at du er forsvundet, når jeg vågner", sagde Yugi og Yami tog hans hånd,

-" jeg vil altid blive hos dig, min engel", hviskede Yami i hans øre.

Yamis varme hånd holdt fast i Yugis og han vidste at Yami var ved hans side.

-" forlad mig aldrig igen...", hviskede Yugi idet han faldt i søvn.

-" bare rolig... jeg vil aldrig mere lade dig føle smerte ", sagde Yami og kyssede Yugi på panden.

Yugi vågnede og kiggede op i hospitalets loft, han drejede rundt og så Yami ligge over ham. Stadig holdt han fast i Yugis hånd.

Yugi smilede og mærkede tårerne presse, denne gang ville Yami ikke forlade ham mere.

Det vidste han.

**De skulle være sammen for evigt.**

slut.


End file.
